The Doppelgänger/Transcript
Filthy ball : "What the AHHH!" flips on his side, flattening himself and barely avoiding a speeding projectile. The projectile hits the school wall and bounced over. The projectile turned out to be a basketball. It was covered in poop. : "Haha AH!" ducked as the basketball flew over him, bouncing off the basketball pole. The ball flew and then bounced over to the other disgusted bystanders, just barely touching them. Some of the poop flew to them. : "Eww! Keep it away from me!" : "Hahahaha" gasp Joe slipped on himself and dodged the ball. Then the ball bounced over the school fence and unfortunately landed on Mrs. Robinson's wig, who was with Mr. Robinson in their car. They sped away, clueless about their new stowaway. : mumbles : "Well I wasn't the one who forgot to buy the soap!" the students back at the school were snickering. : "I'm so grateful that I'm a teapot and not a ball or anything" : "I guess its best that we scoop up the dirt before we play a match. Now there goes our second basketball…" : "Not to worry dudes because I brought a spare!" raised what he was clutching behind his back. It was a brand new basketball, and it literally shone like a crystal. : "Yeah no, I'm too young to be in danger of getting filthy so I'm not playing with you guys" basketball hopped over the fence, this time hitching a ride with a truck. : "Bk bk bk psh bk bk bk bk pshh!" : "Oh well" Walter and Lewis part ways with the others. Joining them was none other than Matt, unamused and in hot water. : "Literally, I might just have to soak myself in boiling water to get the stains and smell off of my beautiful fur!" : "You don't have fur, not unlike me!" the liger flipped his head and swiveled his body, his fur flowing esthetically like waves in the ocean. His fur let out some magical sparkles. : "…right, I call it that" said as he shooed away the sparkles. : "Because I just wish I had smooth and comfy fur instead of some rough and tangly skin" he said the word "tangly", his arms got tangled into his rough skin and got stuck. The mat struggled at his arms until they were free. : "Well it's not that hard. All it takes to have a coat such as mine is to shampoo thoroughly two times a day" : "You mean shampoo and soap yourself since you're cleaning your whole body and not just your head" : "…Mhmm, whatever you say. Oh yeah…by the way, where is Sticky?" this thought everyone grows silent. Then suddenly a loud scream. Turning around to the source, they found a recovering Teri (who had fainted at the sign of the filthy basketball) along with a handful of friends helping her up. : "Ewww!" had some of the dirt on her feet. They were just small marks, marks as large as half the head of a pin. Regardless, she didn't care. : "I'll need to go to the infirmary! It'll take forever to disinfect my feet!" with some other girls goes to the infirmary. The four followed them in their gaze. Eventually they found Sticky, the stickman standing there in their sights. : "Okay…there's Sticky! Hey Sticky!" calls over to the stickman. He does not budge. : "Is he deaf or broken or something?" : "Probably 'wandering' off again. You know Sticky…and his thoughts" shudders as he remembers a time that the stickman's thoughts had bordered with twisted ones. : "Hello! STIcky DOMinic PLANEsfield!" calls out again. Still no response. After waiting awhile for some possible movement, Walter grabbed a chocolate bar and consumed the remaining chocolate. Then he crumpled the wrapper and handed it to Lewis. : "Here, try this" : "What? Taste the wrapper?" : "I meant throw it at him" grabbed the crumpled wrapper. Than like a baseball pitcher, he threw it at the stickman. The wrapper bounced off, flinging back into Lewis' direction and landing back to his hand as if he never threw it. Sticky had not budged. : "Alright, you asked for this…" the liger turned an imaginary cap backwards on his head then took a look at the stickman. He closed his eyes and suddenly the background became flashing colors. He opened his eyes again as he threw the ball. : "Stickachu, I choose you!" ball opens and lets fort a stream of light, the light materializing into a 2-dimensional black-and-white Pikachu. : "Use agility then lightning ball!" 2-D rodent did as commanded. : "Sticka! Sticka! Sticka! Sticka! Stickachuuuuu!" Stickachu sends a lightning ball towards the stickman. The ball went so fast it distorts all forces against it. Everything goes to normal as the wrapper falls off the stickman once again. This time it was rolling away from the liger. Stickachu disappeared and the flashing colorful background reverted to normal. : "What were you doing?" was abruptly snapped out of his imagination. He closed his eyes with a fist raised in the air as streams of tears came forth from his eyes. : whispering "That looked so much better in my mind" : "Lets just go to him" four approach the seemingly unmovable stickman. Ronald the teapot hops in front of the stickman. He seems taken aback by what he sees. : "Sticky?" four check his face. It looked as if the stickman was struck and entranced at the same time by something. His expression was one of alarm and oddly of being pleased by something. : "Probably got scared" : "Of what, the filth? Sticky isn't much of a germaphobe. He looks kinda happy though" : "Perhaps he got nervous or overexcited?" : "Not likely" poked the stickman's eye. It did not move. : "Hmm…" suddenly he chuckled and took out a pen. As Walter was pacing wondering about the predicament of their stick friend, Matt looked back on the stickman's face and also started to chuckle. Lewis replaced the pen he had and chuckled with Matt. When Walter looked back at his friend's face, his look was one of disapproval. : "What the…guys!" now had a monocle, a mustache and what seemed to be a nose ring and necklace of some sort drawn on his flat face. The others, including Ronald kept chuckling and eventually started laughing making an effort to contain their amusement. : "Come on! Lets take him to the infirmary to see whats wrong with him" Gumball and Darwin zooms to an empty locker hallway. Suddenly a locker bursts forth revealing Darwin in his literal shining glory. : "Dude! Get back inside!" rolled out of the locker as a compact cube, eventually popping back to his normal self. : "Sorry, but it's too cramped I could feel my tail touching my eyes!" : "Just hide man. If he thinks we're gone, then maybe he'll show up anytime now" To The Infirmary five arrive at the infirmary with Sticky being carried by Matt. As they entered, they unexpectedly waltzed into a heated argument. : "…you for the last time that there is nothing wrong with you. Its just a little dirt, and there's absolutely nothing wrong with it!" : "Well I'll have you know that in every square inch, even every millimeter of soil and dirt there is bacteria! And maybe even some other harmful pathogens unknown to the books of medical science!" : "I told you to just clean it off" : "Not until I have been examined!" : "Uh excuse us but we have a case over here" bandage nurse and Teri had stopped to take a look at the liger. The abrupt end of the fight brought with their stares heated gazes, gazes which made Lewis a bit uneasy and almost dizzy. Lewis gestures towards Matt who, in response dumps the unresponsive stickman on the floor unceremoniously, landing with a not-so-soft thud. The stickman continued to stare straight. : "Pretty self-explanatory here" school nurse waves a hand over Sticky's eyes. No response. : "Ugh. What happened to him?" : "Thats why we came here" seemingly in response to Teri's voice, Sticky snapped out of the trance he had been. He took one long look at Teri and then fainted. Teri once again started to clamor. : "All the more I have to be examined! For one, I could get sick and end up like that!" gestures to Sticky. : *sigh* "His case is probably unrelated and for the billionth time, you are IN GOOD HEALTH! If you're so worried, I'd suggest you just go straight to the hospital and argue with the doctors there!" : "Very well!" leaves. Love is put in a bed. By his side were his friends. It had just been around five minutes since they found Sticky frozen. : "Is he gonna be okay?" : "Of course. He seems to have some fatigue and weariness but otherwise he'll do fine" : "Do you know why he fainted?" : "No. I'm not really sure. It could be too much anxiety-maybe social anxiety on his part" has a flashback. Sticky and Sarah are talking. : "Hello" explodes. Lewis returns to the present. : "Yup, that sounds like it. Sticky can be a nervous wreck" stickman finally stirs, and slowly his eyes opened up. The doodles on his face were still visible. Matt, Ronald and Lewis try hard not to laugh at the doodles. : "Finally, he moves" : "Uh…I didn't even see it" four leaned onto Sticky. : "See what?" : "IT. Just one moment I stood there. Then…then…" : "What is it man? Spit it out!" gestured with his hands. : "It hit me like a stone, it struck me like a sword! It pierced me like an arrow, and it shocked me like lightning!" Sticky had abruptly sat up, upsetting a glass of water by the bedside he was lying on. Matt barely avoided the trickle of water, which went down straight into Ronald's snout. Walter raised an eyebrow. : "Has Tina been bullying you again?" : "Perhaps it was the ball after all?" : "Nope, it was a feeling…a strong emotion..." : "Right…social anxiety?" : "Nope, thats not an emotion" : "Oh…I think I know where this is going. Okay…*Sigh*...I bet Tobias told you that we uploaded that embarrassing video of you and now you're angry at us. I'm sorry dude but I knew you would kill me if I told you" : "No…wait WHAT?" the occupants of the infirmary stared at the liger. In a frenzy, the liger blurted out unorganized sentences and words in rapid succession. : "Dangnabit-I meant-oh! Sorry nutty that we I lost your…basketball! I meant? that oh! wait you don't have one wrong apology my mouth slipped! it's nothing! it was a joke wait again! I meant let me start again it was a hacker with-oh who am I kidding I'm so toasted-" : "ANYWAY I guess we can settle that later. What was this…feeling?" stickman sat upright, a little reluctant at first. Eventually he spoke up. : "It was..." scene rapidly shifts to other places in the world. First to two scientists who were talking. : "Lab" to a pretzel man was ordering a loaf of bread. : "Loaf" scene changes to a bottle of wine was buying eggs in France. : "L'oeuf" to a mime origami man who fails at a joke. : "Laugh" shifts to a tennis match in Richwood High. : "Love!" sushi giving a rose to a sashimi. : "Love" scene finally shifts back to Sticky. : "…love" is amazed by this answer. Walter gasped, exhaling bottles from a nearby shelf; Lewis' ears exploded; Matt's eyes grew as large as basketballs; Ronald tried not to throw up his tea; and the bandaid nurse was surprised by the loud gasp of Walter. Walter spat out the bottles (and gently as he could set them on the floor). : "Seriously? All that time you were as stiff as statue you were in love?" grows back his ears and pretends not to care. : "Meh" : "No way! Who???" becomes blissful and full of cheeriness, full of emotion and motion. : "Isn't it obvious?" : "Not really. Is it Penny? Carmen? Sussie?" : "No because she has Gumball, no because she has Alan, and no because ewwww. No offense" : "The fine maiden with the sweet face that shines in a world of black, gray and white!" begins to dance in the air. : "I always wonder why most people who are in love suddenly have a more improved vocabulary" : "Pssssh. It's Sticky remember? The guy who's married with his homework, loves mathematics and talks 'manifoldly' instead of 'simply' " : "Right. So that probably means he's finally breaking up with his homework" Locked in Lockers : "Oh come on! Why isn't he showing up?" : "Maybe we should move on to plan B?" : "What's plan B?" : "Something other than staying in a very cramped space for possibly hours and waiting for someone in one place who might not show up after all and in the end likely wasting our time? Seriously, we need to start moving around if we're going to ever find him" bell rings. Recess is over. : "Fine. Okay, lets go with that!" kicks the locker to get it open. It didn't. : "Ah! Uh Darwin, buddy…please tell me that you aren't trapped in place" : "I'm not trapped in place. There I told you, why?" : "Because I'm locked in, and I can't get out" : "Don't worry, I could get you out-" : "Whoops, almost forgot to lock my locker! I shouldn't forget if I want to be "lock-y" today. Ahahahahaha!" : "Darwin quick! I think I might become claustrophobic!" to him, Darwin hears the sound of a lock clicking and a banana whistling with delight. The whistle eventually became distant and had faded away. : "…Please tell me that you still aren't trapped in place?" : "…" the Wattersons screamed in terror as no one heard them from the lockers. Plan B zooms to the schoolyard during lunchtime. Walter, Matt, Lewis, Ronald and Sticky are out in the schoolyard, eating and talking. They settle on a bench with a small wooden table. Some of them bring their lunches. Everyone is out in the yard, even the girls. : "Alright. Plan B! We hide up in a tree and spy on people. I guess it beats hiding in a locker. See him yet?" : "Hmmmm…nope" are hidden up on a tree. : "I don't even think he came today" : "Lets just keep looking!" he thought he spotted something: it was red and bouncy like a ball of clay. Grabbing the binoculars, he pointed them at the bouncy object only to find Teri's crumpled face. In disappointment, he lowered the binoculars. : "Hmmm..." Asking Teri : "Hey guys! Wanna play soccer? I brought a new ball! I also made sure that the field was a hundred percent clean" : "Yeah! Soccer!" : "Sure" : "You guys go ahead, I've got some work to do" : "Work? But its lunch break" *whispering to himself* "and I thought you broke up with work" : "Eh you know him. 'Educationals' before pals" : "Yeah. But still, what work exactly?" : "Homework, so I'm not bothered by it later" : Thinking"Looks like he's not giving up work yet after all" Aloud "Oh come on man, thats why its called that-HOMEwork…wait a minute" liger notices something odd. Through the very flat and thin frame of Sticky, he notices something bulgy. Lewis noticed its was heart shaped. : "You're probably up to something...which involves sneaking to a certain someone-" sees a bouquet-shaped bulge in the Sticky's frame. : "-and giving that certain someone flowers and some chocolate, then asking her out. The someone you love who has nicely drawn features…and is a hypochondriac" : sigh "I guess it was obvious anyway" : "Ha! I knew something was fishy when you said you were going back to your first love, (A.K.A work) after recently confessing your love to another!" : "Wut?" : "You know, I've been thinking. What is it exactly that you like about her?" : "And why only now? She's here all the time and then its now that you only get lovestruck" loses focus and gazed up at the heavens. He seemed to lose all his worries and float on a cushion of pure happiness. : "Well it all started when she looked into my eyes. Thats when I froze with emotion, with..with love! I didn't realize her until now! Her eyes were sweet, and her cute little nose. I love the way she moves, and how her ears are just so beautiful and elegant! When she laughs, I smile and my hopes are lifted, and when she smiles I cannot help but laugh inside and be so peaceful. When I look at her, she reminds me of beauty itself and my heart does a dance. When she stands in the light, I can see through her and inside her both spiritually and physically! A dance of ten thousand-" : "Okay! okay. A little too cheesy there my friend" Tina was sweating as she played jumping rope with some other students while Hector was eating a large cheese sandwich. : "You could have just told us what you were up to instead of sneaking away" : "Yeah, exactly" to himself "I love stalking people when they're in love" : "Hehe I felt a bit awkward about it at first. But now you guys seem okay with it" : "Of course. Its not like we really care…that much. Just go to her." : "Haha! Okay, see you later!" : "Good luck!" laughs heartily. The four watch as Sticky walks into the playground in search of Teri. : "Good luck to him. I never thought Sticky could be so cheesy" : "By the way…where's Teri?" if in cue, Teri appears seemingly out of nowhere near the school's wall out of sight of the students. She looks around, her eyes focused on her surroundings. Then she puts on a small brown hat. : "Duba-duba-duba! Agent T!" scratch : "Hey Teri!" this, Teri quickly motions as if to take the hat off. : "Oh, hey Carmen!" : "I thought you were in the hospital?" : "Yeah, but I'm okay…now" : "Haha nice hat-is there something wrong? You seem to have grown shorter" : "Yes, I had to…uh…get my feet clipped because of the filth a while ago. It is less painful than it sounds. That's also why I didn't have to go to the hospital after all" squints her eyes as if in suspicion. She is actually inspecting Teri's feet. : "Oh, okay" Talking to Teri brings Teri to were the girls were playing and talking. They are by the other side of the yard were Matt, Walter, Ronald and Lewis stayed. Sticky approaches them. Matt who was with the others responded back to Sticky through a wave. Sticky sees Teri and goes up to her. He is very nervous. : "He..lo..y hi there Teri" imagines himself facepalming. : "Oh hello…whats your name?" : "My name is Sticky. You can just call me Sticky swee-Teri yeah kay" : "Sticky Sweet Teryaki?" : "No, just Sticky haha yeah. I just wanted to say hi-to see what you uh…were up to haha" the bench where the four others sat, Matt watches with amusement and delight. He munched on his ham sandwich with much gusto that from a distance, Anton could felt disturbed. : "This is gonna be interesting" : "Yeah…but I think I know what'll be more interesting for us: SOCCER!" Matt and Walter cheer. : "Ronald, you and Walter versus me and Lewis. Pass me the ball! I'm gonna be the goal-" (having no hands) passes the ball without a second thought and did so clumsily. The ball hits Matt squarely in the forehead. The soccer ball flies upwards from his face and began to fall back down. : "I like your nose. I think it's cute-I mean cutting edge-err quite nice hehe" : "Thanks. I like to keep it disinfected" Sticky could respond or give his flowers and chocolates to the paper bear, a soccer ball from the sky knocks Sticky in the back, sending him forward with such force that he was launched into the arms of Teri. The ball bounces from his back into the school, going all the way to Mr. Small's office. As he was meditating, the Soccer ball crashed into the door's window and crashed directly into his face. : "Ow…mmmmm. Ohmmmmm" outside, Teri feels awkward as Sticky falls on her. They hug each other for a while. Then the stickman quickly released Teri. No one had really noticed them. : "Sorry! My bad...um haha!" : "…T-thats okay" Ask Her for Thy Hand : "…agh" lies down flat on his back staring at the sun. The sun smiles back. Lewis, Ronald and Walter check him to see if he was okay. They can see a faint checker mark on his face, the same pattern from the black and white soccer ball. : "Oh…my…go-I am so sorry!" some effort, Matt got up. : "No problem. I mean I've experienced worse before. After all I'm a doormat, and people used to step on me…a lot" crawls and takes a seat near Lewis. Suddenly Sticky runs back to them. At this, the doormat suddenly flipped back upright as if he was never struck in the face and was perfectly fine. : "So what happened?" : "I couldn't give her the chocolates and flowers. But I kind of gave her a hug…" : "…and?" blushed and chuckled nervously. : "It went great. I just…couldn't breathe after that" became excited. : "No way? And she didn't mind? That means she could like you! You should totally go on a date with her" : "Just a hug man. An accidental one actually. It doesn't necessarily mean-" : "YOU should totally go on a date with her!" : "But I've never had a girlfriend…" : "That's where I come in! You might have not heard, but I've had lots of dates throughout my years" lunchbox was full of dates and figs. Ronald hopped on beside it to inspect its seams bursting with dates. : "You mean the ones that make you poop?" : "Shhhhh…before I can help you out, ask her out first! Try going to her again" : "I guess I could. But I feel so weak and…and so-" : "Trust yourself man! Believe in yourself! Be strong, love is supposed to make you strong! Before lunch ends, come upon her and ask her for thy hand!" : " 'Thy hand' be too Elizabethan for me own tastes does thou think so?" : "So formal" : "And British" : "Alright, I'll...do it again!" he collapsed on his face. : "I'll need some support though" Disappear again, Sticky approaches Teri. He inhales deeply then exhales in nervousness. : "Um hello Teri haha. Can I speak with you for a second?" catches her off guard and she gives a little surprised hop. : "Oh haha! Didn't mean to disturb you there" Teri turns to his direction. : "I know that we just met and all but…" takes his flowers and chocolates out of his pockets. : "Will you go out with me?" suddenly Teri was gone as if by magic. : "..." Gumball's face gets hit changes to the Wattersons up in their tree. They were eating burritos and having apple juice. : "I don't think we'll ever find him. Its been all day" : "D'you think he morphed into someone?" telescopes his eyes into the binoculars to maximize his vision. : "It's a possibility! I thought I saw him bouncing like an evil scheming pile of plasticine!" continues to spy with his binoculars when suddenly a ball flies to him, hitting him right in the face. As it falls back down, the binoculars are embedded into Gumball's face. : "…ouch" Disappearing Again is baffled as Teri reappears. This time, Sticky gives his flowers and chocolates to Teri. Teri seemed clueless when she saw Sticky giving her the flowers and chocolate. : "Oh, thanks" winks. : "You're very welcome! Also I wanted to say something to you a while ago" she disappears, flowers on the ground. : Thought "What if she doesn't like me after all?" his mind he hears an inner voice echo Matt's words. : "Trust yourself man! Be strong, love is supposed to make you strong…" to his side, he sees Matt whispering in his ear. : Thought "Geez now that I think about it, those words sound like they came from those particular movies, especially the Daisy channel movies" of nearby bins and bushes Ronald, Walter and Lewis poked their heads. : "I probably need some more help here" : "Maybe, but just keep believing in yourself!" : "And I thought you guys were out playing soccer?" : "We are. We're just checking on you" Plan C the middle of the hallway, and stood. The school hallway was filled with some activity. was drilling a sign of some sort; and were talking; and were flirting as always; and were talking science; and the was combing his buns. The brothers stood there, eyeing everyone with suspicion. : "Ready for plan C?" : "Mhmm. So who should we start with first?" : "Let's choose someone thats the closest to him. If he were to morph to someone, he would probably be…" flashback of a banana milkshake joke in the cafeteria went through his head. Gumball sees Banana Joe merrily walking by. In passing, Gumball abruptly grabbed the banana by the head and swung him into a corner. He and Darwin flanked him with their backs to the light, casting a sinister shadow over the banana. : "So tell us, what's your real identity Banana Joe? Or should I say…Clayton!?" : "AH! Please don't hurt me! I'm not Clayton!" : voice "Prove it!" : "How?" a while, all shadows and airs of intimidation from the Wattersons died out. Gumball thought for a while. : "Hmm, haven't thought about that…tell us a joke" : "O-okay…why was the banana scared? Because bananana!" "bananana" is sung in the famous Beethoven jingle tune. It takes a while for Gumball and Darwin to get the joke. Gumball and Darwin considered then looked at one another and nodded. : "Also if it helps, I did see Clayton this morning! I saw him in the infirmary a while ago. Trust me!" Wattersons nod again. Their airs of intimidation came back as sudden as they died out a while ago and their shadows returned. : "You have done wisely, good banana. And please don't tell anyone about this. You've seen nothing..." Banana Joe}} winked and gave a thumbs up. He started to regain his composure. Then as if nothing had happened, he continued walking merrily. The brothers meanwhile had snuck back into the hallway with the lockers searching their next target. : "Lets try asking nicely next time" Never Give Up! : "Noooo!" looks at his ball as it lands in the trash bin. : "I just bought that ball" : "Its just trash, at least it isn't dog poop" : "Yuck. I am not touching that with my body. Just clean it up" go to sit down on the same bench were they had sat during last recess time. As they are commenting on the soccer ball, an exasperated Sticky comes back to them, wilted flowers in his hand. : "I can't do it! For the infinite time, she just disappears before I can even say one thing to her" reaches for a cloth and instead grabs Matt by mistake. Eyeing the stickman, he proceeds to scrub Matt roughly on the soccer ball, face first. : "Coincidental disappearance? Or I hate to say this but maybe she's really not interested in you after all" : "Maybe she's there but she just turns at an angle where she 'disappears' " : "What?" : "She's so thin that when you stare at her side, you can barely make out her outline" suddenly releases Matt as he realizes to his shock what he was doing to the doormat. Matt turns to the stickman. He speaks, but not before spitting out chunks of garbage. : "Whatever happens, never give up and believe in yourself!" Interrogations : "I sincerely apologize for your trouble" impatient Gumball with Darwin at his side was interrogating Alan near the school building. : "Seriously I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm sorry that I upset you and I really am sorry for not being able to help" : to Gumball "Its obvious he's not him. He could never float like that" : "You can never be sure Darwin. As they always say, 'how do you know if you haven't tried them?'" : "I thought it was 'how do you know you don't like it if you haven't tried it?" turns to the balloon. : "Alright Alan, you're…free" turns to the schoolyard, choosing his next suspect. : "Hey TOBIAS!" was playing ball with Idaho when he was abruptly struck by Gumball's words. At this, Tobias flinched and turned to Gumball. : "What do you want?" takes a large daunting step toward the rainbow lad. : "Have you seen Clayton?" shrugs. : "In that case, I wan't you to prove yourself!" : "I have no idea what you're talking about!" : "Do what you do. Pump some weights!" : "Okay? Sure I'll do it…for the ladies" took two large blocks of concrete which substituted for weights. He smiled and winked at the ladies (who either ignored him or didn't pay attention). Tobias struggled to lift them up. : "Check…this…ah…out…!" the concrete slabs fell and pinned down Tobias on the ground. Gumball considered this for a moment. : "Definitely not him" : "Yup" continued on and kept interrogating random people who they encountered. Packs a Punch is pinned flat against the building's side wall hiding. Teri was watching as Gumball interrogated a confused Leslie. When she thought that she was safe and sound, she let out a sigh and started to escape the yard only to be surprised by someone jumping out of nowhere. It was Sticky. : "Heyas! Sorry for surpri-" : "AH!" he could finish his sentence, Teri had punched him. Her punch was surprisingly strong that he went through the school fence, and unto the road. Several cars ran over him. : "AH! I'm okay. I am 2-dimensional after all-" wind picked him up then flew him over the cars. He flew into the other side of the sidewalk across the school. He lands in the garbage bin. The stench inside the bin was enough to make him pass out for a moment. Teri stood in shock, thinking about what she had just done. Then all she could do was check if anyone was looking, shrug and then morph into Sticky. More Interrogating : "Why the heck did you use me to clean the soccer ball?" : "Like you said: at least it isn't poop" : "Yeah and still I was forced to lick the garbage off" kept spitting chunks of slippers, paper and other miscellaneous pieces of objects. Before Lewis could retort, the Wattersons approached them and interrupted their conversation. : "Excuse me uh..." : "Name's Matt" : "Walter Waters" : "Ronald" : "Lew-" : "Yeah whatever. I know some of your names. We're just gonna go straight to the point: have-" : "Hey what's going on guys!?" : "Nothing much, except these guys have our attention" had returned back to their table. He was surprised by the Watterson's presence. : "Moving on, have any of you seen Clayton?" : "For those who don't know he's colored red, pink-purple lips, large eyes and bounces around. Also he can be such a liar and can also shape-shift…" Gumball leaned in forward casting a cold shadow over them. For a while, Sticky literally freezes. : "…and could be by some chance disguised as one of you guys" : "Noooooo…? Not so familiar with him. But yeah, I think I saw him or at least someone like him yesterday" : "Well, if it counts my middle name is Clayton" Wattersons eye him with suspicion. : "…just a middle name" : "Oh okay" : "Why are you looking for him anyway?" Gumball}} scrunches his eyebrows and literally cracks them like knuckles. : "Because we've got business with him" : "Sorry, but we'd rather not tell" Sticky}} regain himself from being nervous. : "Now if you don't mind…I'll be going" : "Yeah wait. Just one more thing: we want you all to prove that you aren't Clayton in disguise" : "We told you, we haven't seen Clayton anywhere lately. Plus how are we supposed to do that?" : "Try morphing" tries to morph. He struggles and puts so much effort that he becomes soggy from the sweat. In the end he ended up exasperated, and then all his tangly cloth came off from the pressure. : "Whoa" bald doormat put pressure again and he grew another coat of tangly skin, slightly softer than his last coat. : "Well there you go" anyone could respond, they are interrupted by Teri's scream. : "You need to get cleaned up otherwise you'll get sick and infected!" to her direction, they see Sticky emerge from the school building. He is running from Teri as she chases him with a bottle of orange scented disinfectant. Two Stickys : "Ah! Stop! First you punched me away then you spray me with orange scent!? I'm allergic to oranges even if it's just their scent" Ronald}}, , , , and all watch as chased around. : "What the…?" : "…bacon…" : "…lettuce…" : "…and tomato sandwich!" [They all looked past and at a BLT advertisement poster. : "What are you looking at?" : "What? Never seen that flyer before?" : "I'm kinda new here" Sticky}} comes running to them with on his trail. : "Please! If it helps I'll just stop and avoid you forever as long as it makes you happy!" : "Hold still!" tackles Sticky and sprays him mercilessly. : "Well Sticky! At least she cares about your hygiene" : "I can't breathe! Too much…orange scent!" cough Sticky 1}} backs away, coughing from the orange scent. snickers at him. But then he noticed something off and stopped snickering. : "Wait a minute, do you have a twin?" : "Err…nope" Sticky 2}} fell down on the floor as sprayed him up. Then she only stopped when went limp and still after he was was sprayed and cleansed thoroughly. , , , , , finally realized what was wrong. There were two Stickys. : "…AH! Doppelgänger!" : "I knew I shouldn't have eaten those dates" Lewis}} grabs a rock-hard bagel and is about to beat up the unconscious when he is stopped by . : "-wait a minute! Thats no doppelgänger, its…" Gumball}} steps forward to both the unconscious and conscious . : "Well well well, if it isn't ! Or at least one of you is" Sticky 1}} was taken aback. He yelled at in disbelief. : "How dare you copy me-and my beautiful body!" unconscious started to come to. He looked at with a sad apologetic smile. He wasn't aware of his twin. : "Teri…" : "What?" : "…If it bugs you too much…I'll just leave you alone! Forever..." faints again. is a bit confused. : "What is he talking about?" : "Weeell, what he-who could be either Clayton or my battered friend-is trying to say is-" : "He was asking you out in the schoolyard this lunch, don't you remember? But then he thinks you dislike him or something since you kept disappearing before he could talk to you…or something. By the looks of it, he thinks you're trying to repel him" Teri}} raised an eyebrow. : "But…I don't remember him asking me anything. In fact I wasn't even here during lunchtime. I visited the hospital and just arrived minutes ago" : "So that can only mean that Clayton must be-" turned to . He was lying on the ground peacefully with his mouth wide open. thought for a while. : "But then he couldn't have lied about going to Teri. Teri was surely here during lunchtime…" : "I'm pretty sure I saw her too" : "Yeah, so did I" turned to . She stared around and finally grasps the message. : "What? You're suspecting me of being ? If you want proof of my visit to the hospital, take a look at this!" hands a medical receipt. The watermelon passes it to . : "And anyway I thought you witnessed me leaving the infirmary for the hospital just after recess?" : "I thought you weren't being serious. What if you lied for some reason?" : "Excuse me? And for what particular reason?" : "…I don't know. Maybe you just made up the receipt and lied about your visit to the hospital in order to preserve your dignity" : "Wait a minute! Sticky had mentioned Teri disappearing at times" and : "…and?" : "Couldn't that have been in disguise trying to avoid ?" : "That could be true…" : "If that's true, we could just ask about what had happened today" : sigh "I told you I was at the hospital" : "Then that's easy. All you have to do to prove your innocence is to answer this question: did you hug ?" : "You mean that disgusting biohazard who was reeking of sickness? Eugh no. And why are you still suspecting me when it's pretty obvious who could be: there are two of the same people and only one could be real! : "Haha right…fair point, and now I kinda feel dumb for suspecting you. Still, that would mean that Clayton disguised himself as Teri during early lunch-" : "-and later morphed into Tammy!" : "You mean Sticky?" : "So two s. The unconscious one didn't lie about talking to the fake . He went to the fake , then later fake or could have knocked him out and replaced him..." : "And I remember the ' ' here who's still conscious waltzed up here…and acted as if he were pretending nothing had happened" eyed with ferocious suspicion. : "What? Are you accusing me? I am the real . For all we could know, the unconscious could have been from the very start" : "Doubt it, seemed himself this morning until recess when he became immobile. And then we brought him to the infirmary" : " did say he saw in the infirmary after recess" : "But we were with in the infirmary the whole time and left after recess. None of us saw " : "Can someone please clear this up? My head is starting to spin" Ronald}}'s cap was spun around. : "Okay, so- morphed into knowing that she was going to the hospital. This is even proved by the fact that said he saw in the infirmary. Then afterwards ' ' or rather beat up the real Timmy-" : "- " : "-and replaced him. Then while me and were interrogating you guys, thought he could blend in inconspicuously, But the original Stevie-" : " !" : "Whatever, the original messed up his cover when the real one was being chased by . And here you are right now-Boom! After all this time we have finally caught you!" Gumball}} pointed a finger at . Unfortunately the pointed finger landed on empty space. had disappeared. sighed. : "Oh man" : "…and we were so close" attention was caught by the sound of girls screaming and a table being flipped over. thought he could make out a ball of clay amongst the chaos morph into . : "Over there! I saw him" : "Then lets go!" : "Oh, actually we're in the middle of a soccer-" : "Just come with us and help us" Finally Caught of them ran to the flipped over table. The girls were fixing up their lunches and scattered objects. eyed all of them suspiciously. : "Alright , give it up!" : "What? ? Where?" Masami}} looked at in a peculiar way. : "I thought you were practicing with and with cheerleading" : "That's because she's no . Its !" Gumball}} leapt on and pinned her down. reluctantly morphs into a pile of clay, revealing 's true form. Everyone gasps. : "Ah! Okay okay! You found me" Gumball}} held the clay with both his hands. If he had inherited his mother's lazier vision, could have been a liquid puddle. : "What the buzz man! We were looking all day for you. Why were you hiding from us?" : "Well, I thought you would get mad at me. Then we would lose our friendship" : "Oh of course not! Just admit that you lied about me-uh..." Gumball}} looked around at and at the crowd. Along with he went closer to and huddled. They both whisked further away from the crowd and Gumball whispered to him. : "Wha-" : "Privacy please" continue to talk in hushed voices. perks an ear up but still doesn't hear much. He only hears a handful and he could hear admit something. : "Okay. I admit it…" could get inconspicuously closer, the Wattersons and hugged. still held up an ear. : "See it wasn't that bad…but…" Gumball}} started speaking in harsher hushed tones. He also made as if to crack his knuckles. nodded then saluted with a smile and bounced away. Meanwhile , , , , , and the other girls were curious. and were about to walk away when they forgot about the large crowd they had attracted by accident. : "What was that all about?" : "Eh-Nothing" Masami}} eyes with distaste. : "Uh whatever. Come on girls, where were we?" Teri}} leaves the boys to join with the girls. approaches . : "So what? All that...for that?" : "Yup" : "Probably personal business. We shouldn't interfere" : "Exactly" The End bell rung, and school was over. Everyone took off from their classrooms and raced down the hallway, collecting their books and bags. The five exited the school and went walking along the streets to their homes. and the others were talking about . : "I don't think I want to ask out anymore. After the way she treated me, she would never like me back" : "At least you tried" and chatted on, walked over to the teapot. : "So have you told about the whole situation?" : "Nope" : "Why not?" : "Because just imagine how he would feel if his efforts were in vain. He would go crazy if he found out he was asking out the whole time! Anyway it's pretty obvious that doesn't like him, not after he was doused in garbage. It would just break his poor heart if he tried again" : "Haha maybe. But I guess it's better to tell him soon" : "Mhmmm…maybe in 10 years time" Ends Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 3 Category:3 season